Project Pokemon
by FireLightD
Summary: The real world has realm of Virtual Reality. A virtual reality game involving Pokémon is created But there is more than just a journey. It is more than just a game. If you wish to have a story that goes beyond than a continuation or a tiny change, if you wish to have a story that will take you and itself seriously, then enter Project Pokémon.
1. 1 Project Pokemon

Author's Note: This fanfiction will contain lots of original content such as original characters, background, story, world, and other stuff. Though no original Pokémon and NO AUTHOR INSERTS! I promise! This is my very first fanfiction, so if you have any professional criticism, please say it! If it's negative, I welcome it! Just make sure to add the reason why. Good luck!

-My regards, FireLightE.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Project Pokemon**

Several years in the future.

Nintendo was in a bad situation. They were backed into the corner of the gaming industry. With countless sales failures and multiple lawsuits, they were going down the road of bankruptcy. The most recent games being a commercial failure, and the many attempts on continuing franchises going stale, they were just barely keeping their head out of the water. But they were not safe. With the competition boasting new, better technology than them, they were constantly under threat. The company would have to make the choice. Keep on going, or sell the company. What once was a gaming goliath had withered into a husk of its former self, constantly being battered by the changing weather and struck by the strongest of lightning. Only a few loyal fans still bought its games periodically. All would be lost. There would be no more Nintendo. It would only lay in the minds of the old, and eventually, lost into the void.

They would need something big. They needed something huge, something that would lift them out of the raging ocean, and bring them to land for safety. But at the same time, they would have to risk it all. They would have to go big, or do nothing at all. They gathered the last of their employees. They created a plan. The plan would involve scientists, philosophers, and inventors. It had geologists, doctors, and astrophysicists. They recruited the few fans that they had. And they cherished them for volunteering for no compensation. They would need all the money that they could get. They dusted the corners of their closets. And stuck their hands into the depths of the couches. Working day and night, with enough coffee and energy drinks to fuel them, they flexed their long unused muscles. They set off to create something new, rather than old. Invent rather than innovate.

They went off of the groundwork off of a franchise that they have long forgotten. It was something that was a part of the company, part of its soul. It was a series that after years of neglect, still held its legacy together. It stubbornly refused to die out. With a fan base that had never played its games, or watched it's TV shows. But rather, they went of the nostalgia and memories of their parents. The archives of research than were never forgotten. It was still there. Still alive and kicking like a Lopunny. But it was not just the fan base that made it a perfect candidate, but its world. It had the power to immerse the player in not a game, but its whole world.

This would be their final chance, their final chance to make an impact in the world. But what is this game, their phoenix, their Final Fantasy? Simply bringing out a new game of an old series would not suffice. They would create a way to enter a world. A virtual world, but still a world that looked like one, felt like one. Something that many have tried but failed. Only to exist in pop culture such as The Matrix, SAO, or Accel World, But having no relationships to those.

But in doing so they would set off something that they would never have intended. Something that they would tread upon, that would open the doors of not something they ever knew, but something that they were familiar with, and yet, at the same time being completely unknown to them. But they would never know it until it came up right into their faces.

The plan would be called Project Pokémon.


	2. 2 Nostalgia

**Chapter 2: Nostalgia**

She never though herself to be a very non-tech savvy person. She kept her own list of blogs and subscriptions. She checked them often. But as she was looking around, a single announcement hit her like a brick wall. Nostalgia flooded into her like a tsunami. Finally, a new Pokémon game coming out. To be released in a week. Lots of excitement and hype was surrounding it. It promised quality content. Which it would seem skeptical at first, before you saw the screenshots and trailers. They put a lot of work into it. They had stuffing the whole website with content in seemingly, a single day with no messiness.

But for once, she felt old.

She could remember nagging her parents, for the newest release of a Pokémon game. Waking up her parents the hour that the store had opened, dragging them to the store to a single tired employee. They had to explain to him why they were there. She could feel the excitement flow through her as the man picked out a key out of him pocket, and into the glass wall, a prison of games in which she would free her copy. It had that new game smell. A scent long lost by the download only store. Back then was a time where she was in control.

Her parents banned her from playing the game for a week.

Her son and daughter would also probably nag her about the game. She would not resist. But there was one thing that made her hesitate. It was a virtual reality game. It was genre that she, and everyone else, had never had before. A real one. It claimed that it would feel just like real life. It had a guarantee that it would not have the power to microwave your brain or mind control people. It had a vague blueprint of the design along with an explanation. And if it was used for nefarious purposes, they would automatically withdraw all copies of the game and destroy them. In public. But it was not that that nagged her. It was a small notice on the bottom. Because of the risk of them being held accountable for reducing the lifespan of people, the device was designed to do the opposite. The website had a link to an article about a prototype helping a patient live a bit longer, just in time for treatment. The device had been approved. Supposedly, the device would hold you in suspended animation, and act like life support if your life was in danger.

She was glad it wasn't going to destroy her children's life, but it was an odd extra part. The device would also automatically shut off if you played it too long, and had a fail safe system preventing you from entering a coma from exiting out of the game. It was odd, but that wouldn't stop her from pre-ordering.

The starter kit would also have a device that would attempt to use a specialized augmented reality system that would project real life 3D models of the Pokémon in real life. It said that it would "avoid going into high traffic areas to prevent it from interrupting the daily lives of other people." Sort of like the Pokémon Go trailer, but this time, real. It encouraged physical activity to break the argument of the stereotypical "live in your mother's basement" sort of thing. Both of these things were compatible together. She had no idea how they were able to pull this off so fast. How long did they work on this?

There were no articles relating to the development of the game.


End file.
